Death Strikes Out
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: One-shot. Bella has cheated death one too many times and now he wants what is rightfully his. Her death. Will someone be able to save her this time? Lemony goodness. For JaspersBella! Thanks girl, your idea rocks! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. **

**A/N: I have to send a huge thank you out to JaspersBella for giving me the idea for this one-shot. I am dedicating this to her. I hope you all enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you again JaspersBella. I also want to thank my beta cullen818, she is the best!**

BPOV

It had been four months since Edward left me that day in the woods. I was so angry with him for leaving me. He said he didn't love me anymore, that I wasn't good enough for him.

I was sitting in my room one night reading one of my books when I heard a noise downstairs. I didn't think it was Charlie because he had told me that he had to work late.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs as quietly as I possibly could, but nothing and I mean nothing could have prepared me for what I saw standing in my living room.

I looked at the strange figure and said, "Who are you?"

"I am death my child and I have come to collect."

"Collect? What do you mean collect?"

"I have come to collect death child. It is what I do."

"Please, don't take Charlie from me. He isn't even here; you can't do this to me."

"It isn't Charlie I am here for. I am here for you."

"Me? Why me? I'm only eighteen and I'm not ready to die."

"Don't you get it my dear Bella?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you. I know about the bronze haired boy named Edward that saved you from the van and the nomad James. I know about the cliffs and the motorcycle."

I just stared at him as tears silently rolled down my cheeks. "Don't cry dear Bella. I even know that Edward wanted to kill you the first day he met you. You have cheated death one too many times and I can't allow it any longer."

"Please, I'm not ready to die. Isn't there anything that I can do to stop you from taking away my life?"

"I'm sorry child, but it is time for your life to come to an end."

He took a step toward me and I took a step back. He took another step and I closed my eyes because I knew that there was no way for me to get out of this.

"Bella."

I opened my eyes and saw Jasper running towards me. He scooped me up and took off running with me. I held onto him and squeezed my eyes closed. I could feel the wind hitting my face.

When he finally stopped running, I opened my eyes and I didn't recognize my surroundings. "Where are we?"

"We are in a clearing and I have a cabin just through those trees."

"What were you doing at my house? Not that I'm not glad that you were there, but why were you there?"

"Let's get inside and then I'll explain." I nodded and he ran the rest of the way to his cabin.

We walked in the front door and he sat us down on the sofa. I was sitting in his lap and he turned me to where I was facing him.

"I was there to apologize for what I did at your birthday party."

"Jasper, you have nothing to apologize for. I forgave you as soon as it happened because it wasn't your fault. I'm the one that cut my finger, remember. It was my fault."

"Thank you Bella, but trust me, it wasn't your fault."

I gave him a small smile and I could feel the tears threatening to spill over. "He's going to come back for me isn't he?"

"Yes, but I know a way that will stop him from coming after you again."

"What?"

"If you were to be turned into a vampire, then when he came after you again he wouldn't be able to kill you."

"Where is the rest of your family?"

"I haven't seen them since we left Forks a few days after your birthday. We went our separate ways."

"Why did you all go your separate ways?"

"Alice said she couldn't stand having to watch me all the time. Emmett and Rosalie went on another honeymoon. Edward left and I have no idea where he went and well it was clear that I was no longer welcome with the family."

"Why do you think it was clear? I mean where did Carlisle and Esme go?"

"They went to visit the Denali Clan."

"Okay, but still, how do you know you were no longer welcome with the family?"

"Before Alice said that it was over between us, she told me that the family was very disappointed in me and that I was no longer welcome to stay with them since I cannot control my blood lust."

"So it is my fault? If I hadn't cut my finger at my birthday party then you would still be with Alice and the rest of the Cullen's?"

"It's not your fault. I just couldn't handle my blood lust and everyone else's. Can we please just not talk about them anymore?"

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"It is. Now you have to decide if you want to be changed in order to avoid death coming back to collect."

"Jasper, how am I going to be turned?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "By me obviously."

"Okay, but will you be okay with changing me?"

He scoffed and said, "Don't you mean that you will be in danger?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I just don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It wouldn't be any trouble. I promise. I have more control over my blood lust now and I really don't want death coming for you."

"Okay. I want you to change me."

JPOV

As soon as she said she wanted me to change her I was hit with a large wave of lust. I arched a brow and said, "Bella?"

Her cheeks turned red and she said, "What?"

I pointed to myself and said, "Empath, remember?"

She nodded and looked away from me. I placed my finger under her chin and tilted her head back to look at me. She stared into my eyes for a moment and then diverted them to look elsewhere.

"Bella, look at me." She looked at me and her blush became more pronounced and I could feel her embarrassment. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because you felt my emotions a minute ago."

"Yes, I did feel them, but I don't know the reason behind what you were feeling. Would you like to tell me?"

"I can't; it's too embarrassing."

"Please."

She sighed and whispered, "I was just thinking that you could turn me while we were making love."

The last part of what she said came out mumbled and I had a hard time understanding, even for a vampire. "Could you repeat that darlin?"

She huffed and said through clenched teeth, "I said, I was just thinking that you could turn me while we were making love and that is why you felt lust coming from me."

"You really want me to make love to you?"

"Yes, but only if you want to. I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Why would you want me to be your first? I know that you are a virgin unless you lost your virginity recently."

"No, I'm still a virgin and I want you to be my first because I care about you a lot and well it would make the moment so much more intimate."

"Do you realize that when I turn you, we will have a special bond between us?"

"Well then if we made love the bond would just be stronger wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it would."

"But, you don't want to make love to me, do you?"

"Of course I do, I just don't want you to regret it."

She gave me a small smile and said, "I would never regret it. In fact I would hope to be able to make love with you again after my change is complete."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. They were so warm and soft. I licked her bottom lip and she quickly granted me access.

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up and carried her to my bedroom. I laid her down on my bed and climbed on top of her. I kissed her with all the passion I could muster and she kissed me just as passionately.

I trailed my kisses to her jaw and down her neck. I sucked on her pulse point and she arched her back. I continued my journey down to the edge of her shirt. I pulled it over her head and she reached for mine.

I helped her remove my shirt and then I removed her bra and began licking, sucking, and nibbling on her nipples. I groaned when she ran her nails down my back.

I trailed my hands down her side and across her stomach. When I reached her jeans I made quick work of the button and slowly removed them. I discarded her jeans on the floor and removed mine.

I raked my eyes over her body and god she was gorgeous. She reached for me and pulled me back into a heated kiss. I kissed my way down her throat and between the valley of her breasts.

I continued down her stomach and hooked my fingers in her panties and slid them down and off. I inhaled her luscious scent and nearly came undone. I looked up at her with question in my eyes and she nodded.

I leaned forward and licked from her slit all the way to her clit. She tried to squirm away, but I grabbed her by her thighs and held her still. I began a slow torture on her heated core and she was writhing under me.

I slid a finger into her and she moaned. I pumped my finger into her while I licked and sucked on her clit. Her muscles clenched around my finger when she was hit with her orgasm.

I kissed my way back up until I reached her lips. I looked into her eyes and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Jasper, I am sure."

I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly entered her. When I reached her hymen, I thrust forward in one quick motion and she gasped. I held still until she became accustomed to the intrusion.

She wiggled her hips after a moment and I moved my hard cock almost all the way out of her tight pussy and then slowly pushed my way back in. I quickly found a rhythm and she met my every thrust.

I could feel her orgasm coming and I whispered, "I will bite during your orgasm. I want you to cum when I tell you to."

She moaned and began thrusting faster and deeper. I placed my lips at her pulse point on her neck and coated my teeth with my venom. I thrust a few more times and said, "Cum with me Bella."

I felt her walls clench around me as I bit down into her neck. She screamed my name and I spilled my seed into her. I pushed my venom into her and then sealed the wound.

I quickly bit the other side of her neck and then her wrists and moved to bite her ankles. Once I was finished with the biting; I lay next to her and held her in my arms.

She began whimpering and I tightened my grip and whispered words of reassurance. She quieted down and remained silent as long as I talked to her.

This was the longest and most agonizing three days of my life. When the change was finally complete, I waited for her to open her eyes. She turned towards me and smiled.

I smiled back, "Hello darlin. How are you feeling?"

She reached forward and touched my cheek, "I feel wonderful."

I felt a sudden jolt of fear coming from her, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Did death come for me again?"

"No, he hasn't come, but I'm sure he will." As if on cue, he busted through the door and was over us in seconds. I jumped out of the bed and pulled Bella behind me.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Get out of my way and let me have her."

I growled, "You will not have her. She is mine for eternity."

He snarled, "You fucking changed her?"

I smirked, "I sure did. You didn't really think that I took her just so you could find her and kill her."

"I can't believe you did that. Bella, I told you it was your time for death."

Bella stepped around me and said, "But, I told you that I wasn't ready to die."

"It wasn't your decision."

"I'm sorry, but if you think about it I didn't really cheat death, I just had saviors."

"It doesn't work that way, you were meant to die that day with the van."

"I know I was, but honestly now that I am a vampire there is nothing you can do about it."

I could feel death's anger so I pulled her back behind me and said, "I think it's time for you to leave. I'm sure you have other deaths to tend to."

"I will find a way and when I do I will return." He turned around and flew back out the door.

I turned to Bella and said, "Are you okay?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I knew he would be angry, but really what can he do about it?"

I smiled and said, "You're right. Are you thirsty?"

Her eyes raked my body and I was hit with a huge wave of lust. I took a step towards her as she flew into me and we crashed on the floor.

I quickly flipped us over and began kissing every inch of her body. I could feel love pouring from her. I looked into her eyes and I could see the love shining in them. I caressed her cheek and said, "I love you too Bella."

I knew in that moment that we would be together for all eternity.

**A/N: Okay so what did ya'll think? Please press that little review button down there and let me know what you thought. I love reviews. They are like Jasper giving you exactly what you want...him naked and waiting for you in your bed. Kathy**


	2. Contest Information Please Read!

Hi everybody, I just wanted to let you all know that Death Strikes Out was nominated for the "Everything's Bigger in Texas Jasper/Bella Fanfiction Contest." Death Strikes Out was nominated for Best Lemon One-Shot. Voting can be done at http://jaspers_darlins(dot)livejournal(dot)com/

Or you can send a PM to Kitty Cullen-03. Voting starts August 5th and ends August 18th. Thank you so much to the person who nominated me and good luck to all the nominees.

Much love, Kathy


End file.
